


Entirely Professional

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Series: 12 days of XXXmas [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: JT opens the door to Interrogation Room 2 gesturing for Malcolm to head in first with a wave of his hand. Malcolm has to turn sideways to slip past the bulk of JT's body as he blocks the majority of the doorway, attempting to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as their bodies brush against one another. He knows damn well that the close proximity wasn't an accident on JT's part.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Dani Powell
Series: 12 days of XXXmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Entirely Professional

**Author's Note:**

> This is set juuuuuust before the episode Silent Night. Just before everything comes to head with John Watkins. 
> 
> And to think, it was almost a merry Christmas...

"Hey man, can you give me a hand with something?" JT leans over the edge of Bright's cubicle in the middle of the bullpen, elbows perched on the hard plastic edging.

At just after 10 pm on December 23, the precinct is nearly empty, operating with just a skeleton crew to keep things running over the holidays. JT, Dani, and Malcolm all volunteered to stay on, allowing many of the other detectives to take a few days off to be with their families. 

(Usually JT would try to carve out some time with Tally, but she's spending the week with her sister in Mexico; one last girl's vacation before JT and Tally settle down and start trying for a baby. He volunteered to take a shift rather than sit home alone.

Dani and Malcolm just have nowhere else to be.)

"Sure," Malcolm perks up immediately, always pleased to be asked to help, to feel useful. "What's up?"

"C'mere," JT says, jerking his head towards the interrogation rooms down the hall before heading off in that direction, knowing that Malcolm will follow.

JT opens the door to Interrogation Room 2 gesturing for Malcolm to head in first with a wave of his hand. Malcolm has to turn sideways to slip past the bulk of JT's body as he blocks the majority of the doorway, attempting to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as their bodies brush against one another. He knows damn well that the close proximity wasn't an accident on JT's part.

The door closes behind Malcolm with a dull thud, but before he's even had a chance to turn around, large hands are sliding around his waist and tugging him up against JT's firm body. Though the action takes Malcolm by surprise, his body reacts instinctively to JT's presence behind him; his eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to JT's lips, which immediately latch on and begin to suck and lick over the sensitive skin.

"Mmm," Malcolm moans, sliding his hands over JT's arms as he leans back against the taller man, "and what exactly were you needing help with, Detective?"

He's pretty sure he doesn't even need to ask. He can feel the detective growing hard against his lower back and can guess _exactly_ what JT is hoping Malcolm can help him with.

And he's more than happy to oblige.

He grinds his hips back against JT, relishing the way the man's arms tighten around him at the movement. The nip at his earlobe in retaliation for the tease leaves him chuckling as he waits for JT's response.

"I never said I needed help," JT says between light kisses that trail down his neck until they meet the collar of his shirt before moving back up. "I said I needed a hand."

Malcolm can feel JT's smirk against his skin and rolls his eyes at the terrible innuendo. It wouldn't be the first time they've gotten off at work — quick handjobs in the supply closet or stairwell have been known to happen when the stress levels become too high — but they've never done it in an interrogation room. It seems a little more risky, somehow.

Malcolm gets hard just thinking about it.

As far as he knows, there's only five of them in the precinct at the moment. While it would be no big deal if Dani walked in on them — his cock actually throbs at the idea — there's still a chance that Adams or Garcia could catch them in the act. He glances towards the large two-way mirror in the room, a small whine escaping at the thought, and JT's right hand suddenly dips down, palming his rapidly growing erection through the front of his pants.

"I fucking knew it," JT chuckles against Malcolm's neck, just behind his ear. JT knows just how sensitive he is there, how much it turns him on to feel warm lips ghosting over the delicate skin. "I knew you'd get off on being watched."

Malcolm wants to feel affronted by the knowing accusation, but the way JT's hand is sliding slowly over his bulge is making it hard to feel anything but painfully aroused.

"Gonna let me take you in here, Bright?" JT asks quietly, the motion of his hand never slowing. "Gonna let me bend you over this table and sink into your body while God knows who is on the other side of that glass?"

"Oh God," Malcolm breathes out, letting his head fall back onto JT's shoulder. "Yes."

And fuck if the thought of someone watching JT take him apart from the other side of that glass isn't the biggest goddamn turn on. His hips thrust into JT's palm without thought, searching for friction, finding not nearly enough. 

Without taking his lips from Malcolm's neck, JT trails his hands to the button of Malcolm's pants and pops it through the hole. He gives Malcolm one last stroke through his pants before moving back to the zipper, lowering it inch by inch and matching the progress with tiny nips along the edge of Malcolm's throat.

Once his fly is open, JT's hands begin to roam more freely, both hands dipping beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs, one to wrap around his half-hard cock, the other to roll and tug at his balls. Within seconds, Malcolm is grinding his ass against JT's groin, searching for what he wants most.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, hmm?" JT says before swiping his tongue along the shell of Malcolm's ear. "Let whoever might be watching get a real good look at that tight little body of yours."

A shiver shoots through Malcolm's spine at the words, at the idea of someone seeing him stripped down, watching his naked body when he can't see them at all. When he doesn't even know who's there.

JT lets go of his cock and spins him around, backing him up until his ass hits the table in the center of the room. Nimble fingers quickly work to divest him of his tie and then move onto his shirt buttons, slowly exposing Malcolm's chest with an air of anticipation that has Malcolm tingling all over. As the last button gives way, his shirt flutters open in the breeze from the overhead vent and JT's hands gravitate to Malcolm's bared skin, stroking over abs and chest, leaving Malcolm feeling entirely claimed at the warm touch of surprisingly gentle hands.

It takes no time at all for JT to remove Malcolm's jacket and shirt, leaving his nipples free to pebble in the cool air of the interrogation room. JT notices (of course JT notices, the man notices everything) and before Malcolm can even blink, JT's mouth is latched over his right nipple, tongue flicking and lapping at the nub while his hand moves to the left nipple, fingernails pinching and tugging at the sensitive skin in a way that JT knows damn well gets Malcolm worked up every time.

"Oh God, JT," Malcolm moans as he slides his arms around JT's shoulders. "Don't tease. We don't have time."

Malcolm isn't stupid, he knows this is going to have to be a fairly quick and dirty affair. 

"Mmhmm," JT agrees but makes no move to pull away from Malcolm's nipple. He does, however, drop his hands to Malcolm's pants and begins to push both pants and underwear down, getting them as far as Malcolm's knees before he can't reach any further without unlatching his teeth.

He eventually pulls off, tugging the tight nub until it slips from between his teeth, making Malcolm moan obscenely at the perfect sting. Instead of pulling Malcolm's pants down the rest of the way, though, JT slides his hands to the backs of Malcolm's thighs and lifts him up, just enough to sit him on the metal table.

A startled gasp slips out as his bare skin meets the cold metal, but watching JT drop down to one knee to tug Malcolm's shoes and socks off — and then his pants and boxer-briefs — heats Malcolm up soon enough. Suddenly, Malcolm is completely naked in the interrogation room while JT is standing between his spread legs, fully clothed, and the power imbalance alone has precum pearling on the tip of Malcolm's cock.

JT smirks as he looks down and sees the glistening bead, swiping it up with his thumb and bringing it to Malcolm's mouth. Malcolm parts his lips, his tongue darting out to lick over the pad of JT's thumb before he sucks the whole thing into his mouth.

"Jesus," JT groans, "that mouth of yours is obscene."

Malcolm grins around JT's digit, hoping he'll get a chance to show JT just how obscene his mouth can be soon enough. But then JT is tugging him down and shuffling him around the table, running a languid hand up his spine before nudging him forward with a firm grip on his shoulder and hip, guiding him until he's bent over the table with his forearms pressed to the cold metal. When he looks up, it's to meet his own wanton gaze in the mirror, finding JT behind him, staring down at his exposed hole with a look of hunger that leaves Malcolm shivering with anticipation.

"Look at that. Already winking at me," JT murmurs just before bringing his thumb — the one slick with Malcolm's saliva — down to the furled muscle, rubbing with a firm pressure that leaves Malcolm moaning. "Oh yeah, you're gonna take me right in, aren't you?"

JT dips into his asshole, just to the first knuckle, just to give Malcolm a taste of what's to come.

Malcolm can't wait.

He watches through the mirror as JT pulls his thumb from Malcolm's body and reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small packet of lube. Malcolm spreads his feet a little further, giving JT easy access to drizzle the slick on his hole, which the man does with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He also slicks up his fingers and brings them down to massage Malcolm's pucker, relaxing the muscle until he can easily slide two fingers inside of Malcolm's tight heat.

It's perfect. Malcolm relaxes his neck, letting his forehead fall to his balled up fists on the table, luxuriating in the stretch around JT's thick fingers. He knows it's merely a precursor to the much thicker cock that will be filling him soon, but it still feels fucking amazing.

"I bet whoever is watching back there wishes they could feel what I feel. Feel how tight you are," JT says as he pumps his fingers in and out of Malcolm's body, scissoring with each pull to ready Malcolm for his thick cock.

Malcolm's head shoots up at the mention of an anonymous someone behind the glass, viewing everything that's happening without ever being seen. He wonders who might be back there, wonders if they're enjoying the show, maybe touching themselves as they watch JT finger him open.

His jaw drops, a filthy moan falling from his lips at the thought. JT picks up the pace with a grunt of his own until he declares, "Gonna fuck you now, Bright. And everyone back there is gonna see how you take my cock so good."

"Fuck," Malcolm groans, pushing his ass back to JT. "Yes."

He watches JT's reflection unzip his pants and tug out his cock, slicking himself up with the leftover lube on his hand before wiping the rest off on Malcolm's lower back. JT doesn't tease, doesn't wait any longer than he has to, just lines himself up then grabs hold of Malcolm's hips and sinks in with one smooth slide.

With the minimal prep he'd received, he can _feel_ every inch of JT's cock as it pushes through his spasming muscles and glides along the sensitive walls of his channel. The burn is exquisite.

"Hnngh." Malcolm's words fail him entirely, his brain shutting down as his body is overwhelmed with sensation. He drops his head back down to his hands, but as soon as he does, JT's hand tangles in his hair, yanking his head back up so he's forced to watch their reflections.

"She wants to see your face, Bright. Wants to see your pleasure as I fuck you so hard that you'll be feeling me inside of you for days."

Malcolm's cock drools precum at the confirmation that it's not a hypothetical _someone_ back there. 

It's Dani. 

Dani is watching JT slowly begin to pump his hips, giving Malcolm's body a moment to adjust before he really starts to fuck him. Dani is watching as JT, fully clothed, uses Malcolm's naked body for his own pleasure.

And if he knows Dani — and he does — then she's already got her hand down her pants, fingers buried deep in her wet pussy while her thumb rubs hard over her clit. The thought makes him lightheaded with lust.

He reaches his hands forward, wrapping over the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip, holding fast as he begs, "Fuck me hard. Let me show her what a good boy I am."

JT clearly doesn't need to be asked twice. He pulls out until the head of his cock catches on Malcolm's rim and then he slams back in so hard it punches the air from Malcolm's lungs. Dropping his hands to Malcolm's shoulders for better leverage, he sets a punishing pace, holding true to his word that Malcolm is going to feel him for days.

When Malcolm is able to suck in another breath, it's to howl at the almost brutal force of the fucking. Before the first cry has even left his lips, though, JT's large hand is clapping over his mouth to stifle the sound, dragging him half off the table so Malcolm has to fully extend his arms to keep his hands on the flat surface for balance.

JT _does_ slow his pace for a moment as he leans in and whispers, "Good boys keep quiet and take what they're given." He keeps his hand over Malcolm's mouth but pulls back enough that he can speed up once again, pistoning his hips as hard as he can in their current position. Malcolm's knees go weak as JT looks to the mirror and raises his voice to call out, "I think he needs something to keep his mouth busy."

Seconds later the door clicks open and Dani walks in, quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it with a raised eyebrow. Malcolm can tell by the way her pupils are dilated, from the smell of her sex, that he was right about her touching herself on the other side of the glass. And by the smug look on her face, she knows he knows.

She pushes herself from the door and brings her hands to the button of her jeans, and by the time she makes it next to him, she has them tugged down just past the curve of her luscious ass, her black lace panties pulled down along with them. Malcolm watches with wide eyes as she slides her hand over her well groomed bush, and buries her index, middle, and ring finger inside her cunt, her mouth opening in a small gasp as she slides her fingers in and out.

Her eyes drift over to JT and he releases his grip from Malcolm's mouth, allowing him to drop back down to his elbows once again. As soon as he's settled, Dani pulls her fingers from her pussy, wet and glistening in the florescent light of the room, and shoves them into Malcolm's waiting mouth.

He licks and sucks and laps up her juices, all while JT grabs hold of his waist with a firm grip, large handle nearly wrapping around him, and snaps his hips over and over and over.

"You like that, Bright? You like tasting me?" Dani asks with a knowing smirk.

Malcolm nods around her fingers, licking off every bit of juice he can. He loves the way she tastes. Loves to bury his face between her legs and lose himself in the act of eating her out until she comes all over his face, her thighs trembling on either side of his head.

And she knows it.

"Maybe later," she teases, knowing _exactly_ what he's envisioning. With a gentleness that makes his eyes flutter closed, she runs a hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head as she pulls her fingers from his mouth and draws him in for a kiss. It's as gentle as her touch, a direct juxtaposition to how JT is fucking into him hard and fast, and it's part of why he loves them both so much. They give him everything he wants, everything he needs to keep himself together. To keep from falling apart. 

Especially now, with Ainsley's interview with The Surgeon looming over him, and the FBI swooping in to take the Paul Lazar case off their hands in the morning.

"Stop thinking, Bright," Dani says against his lips before pulling back and walking around to the other side of the table, where he and JT are standing. "Think you have room for one more?"

JT huffs a laugh, not even needing to answer the question. They all know the answer.

_Always._

JT pulls Malcolm back and up against his broad chest, thick arms wrapping around his torso once again, keeping him pinned on JT's cock as they both take a step back from the table. While JT remains infuriatingly still, the new angle of his cock inside of Malcolm is hitting just right, and Malcolm has to bite down on his lip to keep from begging for more. More friction, more movement, more of everything. 

But as Dani shimmes into the small space they've just created, her bare ass rubbing enticingly against Malcolm's throbbing cock, he can't help but moan and rock gently between the two of them, sliding his cock over the crack of her ass as he fucks himself lightly on JT's cock. Dani just snickers as she bends herself over the table, taking up Malcolm's recently abandoned position with her legs spread wide and forearms on the tabletop to hold herself up, baring herself to him completely.

"How do you want me?" Malcolm's voice is breathy with desire as he stares down at Dani's ass while JT is buried to the hilt in his. He doesn't actually know if he's hoping she wants him to take her ass or cunt more.

"I want you to fill my pussy, Bright," Dani says, wiggling her hips to draw him in. "Make me feel you."

He takes hold of his cock and rubs it up and down along her folds, slicking himself up with her juices before he lines up and slowly pushes his way inside her. Malcolm and Dani let out matching moans as her body swallows him up, soft and warm and beyond compare.

JT doesn't move as Malcolm and Dani adjust, other than to press featherlight kisses to the back of Malcolm's neck, his arms wrapping even tighter around Malcolm, an edge of possessiveness in the embrace that Malcolm finds he likes an awful lot. 

Malcolm rests one of his hands on JT's where it's splayed over his heart and brings the other to the small of Dani's back, slipping beneath the hem of her blouse to trace gentle circles over the soft skin there. He never feels more complete than when he's pinned between them like this.

Malcolm smiles softly when he meets Dani's eye in the mirror, waiting for her nod before he starts to move. And when he does…

Fuck. It's mind-blowing.

JT and Dani stay mostly still, letting Malcolm thrust back and forth between them, alternating between taking JT deep into his body and thrusting deep into Dani's. The dual sensations are almost overwhelming.

He loves it.

His hips jerk back and forth, his pace building at the same rate as his pleasure. The thoughts that typically crowd his mind scatter like dust as JT's cock drags over his prostate and Dani clenches her inner muscles around him, all three of them grunting and groaning, trying to keep quiet enough to not draw any unwanted attention. 

He knows he isn't going to last long — there's just too much stimulation — so he leans down and wraps his hand around Dani, his fingers unerringly finding her clit, working the little nub in tiny circles, just the way he knows she likes best.

Dani gasps, her eyes slamming shut for just a moment, just until she catches the breath that seemed to abandon her at Malcolm's first touch, then she open her eyes and shoots him a fucking filthy grin.

"You feel so good in me," she pants, rocking against his fingertips. "Does JT feel good in you?"

"Fuck, yes. So good," he grunts, trying to stave off his orgasm long enough to get Dani off first (he's really hoping he gets off long before JT, knowing the man will continue pounding into him, chasing his own release and using Malcolm's body if that's the case, and there's nothing Malcolm loves more than being used when he's spent and trembling and so fucking sensitive).

"You hear that Tally?" Dani calls out and Malcolm's head shoots up, locking eyes in the mirror, first with Dani and then JT, both of whom look like the cat that got the cream. "We're FaceTiming right now," Dani explains at his slightly-confused-but-incredibly-turned-on expression. She nods to the mirror and adds, "My phone is set up back there."

Malcolm moans loud enough that JT has to slap a hand over his mouth again. The thought of Tally watching them like this from her room in Mexico, maybe using that little bullet vibrator she loves so much as she watches her husband fuck Malcolm while Malcolm fucks Dani…

It takes everything in his power not to just pop off at the thought.

JT takes advantage of his distraction to jerk his hips forward, pounding into him hard enough to drive him deep into Dani's pussy, pulling breathy moans from all three of them. While Malcolm focuses on working Dani's clit, JT takes over fucking them both, using Malcolm's body to push into Dani, all three of them rocking hard against the metal table.

He can tell by the way Dani is clenching around him, by the way her breath is catching in her lungs and coming out in high, breathy moans, that she's close. He doubles down, working her clit as fast as he can until her hands bunch into fists and she comes, _hard_ , on his cock.

It's the push he needs to tip over the edge himself and before he's even finished working Dani through her orgasm, he's shooting his load inside of her, filling her up with rope after rope of creamy come.

She swats his hand away from her cunt when it becomes too sensitive, dropping her head to the cool metal below as she works to catch her breath. He practically collapses on top of her when he finishes spurting, his arms bracketing her body as JT continues to pump into him, continues pushing Malcolm's softening cock into Dani because he can't bear the thought of pulling out of her just yet.

He bites down on her shoulder through the flowy fabric of her blouse as he becomes painfully over-stimulated, but still he doesn't pull out. He keeps himself inside of her as long as he possibly can, until his cock slips out of its own accord, softened and spent. Dani lets him rest on her, covers his hand with one of her own as JT grunts and jackhammers into him, the sound of his balls slapping against Malcolm's skin reverberating through the room until it's all Malcolm hears.

That is, until JT grabs hold of his hips so tight that Malcolm would swear he can feel the bruises blooming just beneath his skin. At that point, JT's low groan fills his ears and makes his heart swell, knowing that _his_ body brought JT that kind of bliss. 

Time stands still for a moment, freezing them in a beautifully spent tableau while JT empties himself into Malcolm's eager body. It's only once JT can breathe again that his hands begin to roam over Malcolm's back, the gentle touch distracting Malcolm from the slight ache as JT pulls out of his puffy and well-used hole.

"I should go hang up with Tally," JT says, his hands making no move to cease the light massage he's giving Malcolm. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting up," Dani huffs, but Malcolm can tell she doesn't actually mind having him resting atop her. Even still, he straightens up, JT's hands trailing down to his lower back along the way, tugging Malcolm around to face him, so that he can pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Don't leave just yet," JT whispers as he pulls away. He tucks his softened cock back in his pants and pecks Malcolm one last time on his lips before resting a hand on Dani's shoulder as she pulls herself up. "You good?"

"Great," Dani smiles. "Go say goodnight to your wife."

JT only opens the door a crack, making sure no one can see inside as he slips out and closes the door behind him. With the soft smile on her face that Dani only ever seems to share after they've all gotten off, she turns to face Malcolm, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him tenderly.

"You feel okay?" Dani asks, checking in like she always does. 

He knows JT and Dani have both been worried about him lately with everything that's been going on, and he gets why. He's been struggling. But being with them, like this, it helps.

"I'm good. Thank you," he says, and he doesn't just mean for the mind-blowing sex. "You?"

"Well," she says, the corner of her lips pulling up mischievously, "I'm a little messy at the moment. Care to help a girl out?"

Malcolm follows her gaze down to where she's dripping a mixture of their come between her thighs. 

He doesn't even need to think twice, dropping to his knees in front of her and tugging her jeans down a little farther to give himself extra space to work as he darts his tongue out, lapping at her folds and drinking up their combined mixture like a man dying of thirst.

He's as gentle as he can be, feeling her thighs quiver every time he swipes over her clit, still tender from her orgasm. The sticky heat as it drips on his tongue, slides down his throat, is the perfect way to end the night and he swallows every last drop that he can reach.

"Jesus fuck." JT's husky voice comes as a surprise to Malcolm; he hadn't heard him come back in, so focused on his task. "Just so you know, Tally says she wants a turn with that tongue when she gets back."

"Gladly," Malcolm smiles up from the floor.

Dani tugs him to his feet and passes him off to JT as she pulls up her panties and jeans. JT smiles that true, genuine smile that always makes Malcolm's heart skip a beat or two as he wraps a hand around Malcolm's bicep then slides it down to his hand, interlacing their fingers as he bends over to pick up Malcolm's clothes and toss them on the table. 

Dani pulls a few tissues from a box in the corner and gives Malcolm a quick wipe as JT helps him to step into his underwear. They both help Malcolm to dress, almost never leaving him without a hand or a pair of lips somewhere on his body. He understands that it's their way of taking care of him, and he appreciates it more than he can say.

Once they're all dressed and tidied up and spot checked for any visible bodily fluids, he kisses them both one last time as they head to the door, ready to end their night, each of them heading home alone. JT freezes with his hand on the door handle, though, as Malcolm's voice timidly breaks their comfortable silence.

"Do you guys, uh," Malcolm fumbles over the words, feeling silly for being hesitant to ask. They've been sleeping together for nearly three months and they clearly care about him, but he still worries about intruding on their lives. At the encouraging looks he receives, though, he pushes on, "Would you like to get together on Christmas Day? I have family dinner obligations with Mother and Ainsley, but, maybe after that?"

He knows how Jessica feels about Ainsley's interview and expects Christmas dinner to be filled with awkward silences and cutting quips at best, hostile recriminations at worst. He could use something to look forward to after that. 

Besides, there's no one he'd rather spend the holidays with.

"Of course," Dani says, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"Only if I get to unwrap you as my Christmas present," JT says with a twinkle in his eye before he leans in and kisses Malcolm a little harder, a little deeper than Dani had.

If they're not careful, it could turn into a competition. Again. Not that Malcolm would complain. Instead of carrying on, though, Dani lightly slugs JT on the arm, accompanying the gesture with an eye roll and a good natured laugh. 

As they exit the interrogation room, single file and entirely professional, Malcolm realizes he's actually excited about Christmas. It's the first time in a very long time where he truly believes that this year might just grant him a happy holiday.


End file.
